Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Digital Video Management (DVM) systems, such as those based on the Honeywell DVM model, are widely used. In overview, a plurality of cameras are assigned to a plurality camera servers, with each camera server being configured to make available (for live viewing or recording purposes) video data from an assigned one or more cameras. The camera servers are all centrally managed by a DVM database server.
In sites with a large number of cameras (for example more than 1,000 cameras), there are significant challenges in providing quick and convenient access to a desired one or more cameras. Such quick and convenient access is in some cases crucial, for example during an incident or emergency.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for managing video data.